Don't Worry, I'm Here KyoyaxHaruhi Oneshot
by forteisthebestdynamic
Summary: Kyoya loves Haruhi. Tamaki loves Haruhi. Haruhi loves Tamaki. How will Kyoya handle it when his best friend and his true love get married, and what will happen when tragedy strikes? Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC! Please review; I would love some feedback!  
**

* * *

Don't Worry, I'm Here

The wedding was a lavish affair. Of course, that was to be expected of a Suoh wedding. The weather was perfect for the ceremony, which was being held in one of the Ootori family's private parks, as a sort of wedding gift to the couple. Kyoya's gaze slipped over to rest on his friend, whose facial expression was a comical mixture of excitement and nervousness. Kyoya's own face bore his normal calm smile, but inside his emotions were tumultuous. Here he was, about to take his part in the wedding of the most beautiful girl in the world... As Tamaki's best man. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey stood on the other side of him. Tamaki had chosen the members of the former host club as his groomsmen. Across from them stood the bridesmaids: Mei, Renge, and three women from Haruhi's law classes at college. The couple was getting married young, practically right out of high school, but according to Tamaki, now was as good a time as any.

The orchestra began to play, and those gathered stood and turned to face the path, the beginning of which was covered by an enormous rose-covered trellis. But all eyes were trained on the bride.

She was escorted by her father, Ranka, who wore a stunning silver dress that was very becoming to the man. Haruhi was, in Kyoya's opinion, a thousand times more stunning. Her dress was simple, despite the many catalogs of lavish dresses Tamaki had given her, saying he'd gladly pay for whatever dress she chose. Instead of those, she'd opted to wear the dress her mother had worn. Kyoya had had a feeling she would. The flowing, cream-colored silk dress fit Haruhi's petite frame perfectly, the long lace sleeves showing just the right amount of skin. She grinned joyfully at the five groomsmen before beaming at Tamaki, whose nervousness melted away at her smile.

The service itself seemed to drag on forever to Kyoya, though he knew it really was rather brief. Finally, the moment for the big kiss came, and Tamaki swept his wife off her feet, dipping her before leaning down to kiss her. The whole crowd cheered; Ranka, Honey, and the twins all cried openly with happiness, and even Mori covertly wiped away a tear. Kyoya simply smiled as he watched what was both the most joyful and the most sorrowful moment of his life.

The reception was even more lavish than the wedding itself, against Haruhi's wishes. The meal was grand, including sushi platters with fancy tuna. Tamaki insisted upon having instant coffee served as well, as a "tribute to Haruhi's roots". Kyoya's speech was very touching, and more than a few guests were wiping away tears by the end. After the meal, the happy couple cut the cake, and then were led out to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Kyoya leaned back in his seat as he watched them with the rest of the wedding guests, closing his eyes and allowing himself to briefly imagine that it was him who was gliding around the dance floor with Haruhi. When he opened his eyes again, he found that Honey had moved to sit next to him. The young man regarded Kyoya, his eyes unusually serious. Kyoya noted that Usa-chan's ear was poking out Honey's pocket. Some things never changed. Honey looked like he wanted to say something. Kyoya gestured at him to speak what was on his mind.

"You loved her." It wasn't a question. Honey's eyes narrowed. "No. You still love her."

Even though it hadn't been a question, Kyoya still answered. "Yes, I did. I do."

"Why didn't you tell her, Kyo-chan? Why didn't you say anything?"

Kyoya didn't answer for a while, just watched Haruhi and Tamaki dancing, happily gazing into each other's eyes with undisguised love. Kyoya's heart swelled, and he gestured to the couple. "Because nothing is more important to me than the happiness of Haruhi and Tamaki, and this is the most efficient way of giving them both as much happiness as I can."

Honey looked at the couple, then back at Kyoya. It was unlike other man to give such an emotional answer, and Honey decided it was probably the most sincere thing Kyoya had ever said. As he nodded and turned back to watch the couple, however, he failed to see the single tear slide down Kyoya's cheek. By the time he'd looked back, Kyoya had already wiped it from his face.

◊◊◊Three Years Later◊◊◊

Kyoya looked at his buzzing cell phone in surprise. It wasn't normal for anyone to contact him on his personal cell. Even his family and the former host club always contacted him on his work phone; that one was the one he usually had on him, and it was only by chance that he was around to receive this text. He flipped the phone open, reading quickly through the message. No, he must've read it wrong. This couldn't be, could it? He read the message again more careful, then sank into his office chair, the phone slipping through his shaking fingers.

From its place on the floor, the phone's screen still blared the message:

Bad accident in towncar. Tamaki in hospital. Doesn't look good. Come ASAP. -Haruhi

Snapping out of his trance, Kyoya flipped open his work phone. All the host club members used his family's hospitals. It would be a simple matter to find the one Tamaki was at.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyoya burst through the hospital room's doors. The rest of the club was already there. Hikaru held his brother's hand, both men on the verge of tears. Honey sat in a nearby chair, clutching Usa-chan tightly and trying hard not to cry. Mori, his face more grim than usual, patted the shoulder of a trembling Haruhi. She wasn't crying, though. Her eyes held a look of almost tired acceptance. On the bed, hooked up to several beeping monitors, lay Kyoya's dearest friend. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It didn't work.

"Kyo...ya?" Tamaki's croaky voice was laced in pain. Kyoya hurried to his friend's side, dropping his usually solid defenses, concern etched into every inch of his expression. His friend smiled weakly.

"I knew... you'd come. I knew you'd make it." Tamaki seemed to be struggling for breath, and his hand moved around on the sheet as though he were searching for something. Kyoya grasped his hand, blinking back tears. Tamaki's smile widened momentarily into the grin Kyoya knew so well, but it faded fast, and he let out a shaky sigh.

"I couldn't ask... for better... friends. I love you all. Haruhi..." Haruhi pulled away from Mori, going to Tamaki's side and taking his other hand. Tamaki gave it a weak squeeze.

"You have lost... so much in this life. I never... wanted to take... any more from you. I'm... sorry... I love you... more than anything... in the world..." He coughed, his breathing labored. "I love you..."

The monitor beside the bed let out a long noise as Tamaki's fingers slipped from Haruhi and Kyoya's hands. Doctors rushed into the room, trying to revive him, but it was no use. The King of the Host Club was no more.

◊◊◊Two Years Later◊◊◊

Kyoya examined the tins in his hand. The commoner's supermarket was out of his usual brand of instant coffee; he needed to find which brand would taste most like the one he usually bought. He peered at the ingredients, concentrating hard.

"Excuse me sir, but you're blocking the shelf." The flat, annoyed voice startled Kyoya. Not because of what was said, but because of the voice. It was a voice Kyoya had not heard for two long years. Could he be mistaken? How could he possibly find her here, after trying desperately- or as desperately as an Ootori could- to contact her? No, it had to be her. Even after all this time, Kyoya would still recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hello Haruhi," he said, turning towards her, mentally cursing himself for not giving her a more enthusiastic reaction. The woman blinked her large brown eyes in surprise.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya gave her a nod and a small smile for her answer, looking her over calmly. According to Kyoya's sources, after Tamaki's death, Haruhi wanted nothing to do with the Suoh business. She gave the company back to her father-in-law who, having no other heir, had recently sold the company to Kyoya himself after he took over the Ootori business. She gave away all her fortune Tamaki had left her, save for enough for a small building from which to run her own law firm, a few month's rent at a small apartment complex, and some groceries, and went back to work as an attorney for the poor. Now she barely made it by, living paycheck to paycheck. From what his sources had reported, she was rarely paid for her work, as her clients usually had nothing to give. Kyoya could tell that much from just looking at her. Her clothes were clean, but cheap and a little ragged. She was thin, even thinner than he had ever seen her before, and her face looked worn, her eyes a little hollow. She looked distant, as though Kyoya was the last person she wanted to see right then.

Also after Tamaki's funeral, the woman had cut off all contact with the former host club. Kyoya had kept tabs on her as best he could, both because the others continually heckled him for information, and for his own peace of mind. However, even his sources had not been extremely helpful, only telling him that she was not sick or in danger. "It's been a while, Haruhi. You haven't kept in touch." He didn't mean to sound resentful, but he couldn't keep it out of his voice entirely. Haruhi shrugged, looking down at the instant coffee display.

"Yeah, I suppose it has been a while," she replied, refusing to look at him as she said it. Taking a deep breath, she turned and looked him over, her gaze seemingly a little less distant than before. "You look well."

It was Kyoya's turn to look away, though he made it much less obvious that it was to avoid looking at the other than Haruhi had. He wished he could say the same to her, but Kyoya Ootori wasn't in the business of lying. "Are you hungry, Haruhi?" he asked, selecting a tin of instant coffee at random. Haruhi shook her head no, but at the same time her stomach rumbled its own reply. Kyoya let out a small, humorless laugh. "Your own stomach betrays you. Let me take you to lunch. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and I'm famished." Haruhi nodded slowly; she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't take no for an answer, and if Kyoya Ootori was offering to pay for something, it was best to take it. She figured she would probably end up paying for it later, anyway.

"Okay. But I have to finish my shopping first," she answered. Kyoya followed her as she finished her rounds of the supermarket and paid for his instant coffee at the register besides hers. He waited patiently as she dug for a few more yen in her purse. He could've easily paid for her bill, and his heart screamed to help her, but Haruhi was a proud woman; he didn't want to hurt her pride any more. After all, he was already going to pay for her lunch, and he'd been surprised that she'd even agreed to that. Finally, she finished paying. Kyoya wordlessly picked up her shopping bag and walked out of the supermarket, giving her no choice but to silently follow behind him.

He took her to a small restaurant nearby and picked a table for two near a window, motioning for Haruhi to sit across from him. Blushing ever so slightly, she did so, picking up her menu and pretending to look it over. A waiter bustled over. He looked to be in his sixties or early seventies, his hair steel-gray with only a few streaks of its former black still showing. He smiled at them cheerful, giving a small bow.

"Good afternoon sir, madam, could I interest you in some beverages?" he inquired, looking between the two of them. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Yes sir, we'll take a cup of coffee each, black, please." Haruhi shot Kyoya a look that said that she didn't approve of him making choices for her, but he ignored it.

"Very good, sir!" The waiter bowed again and bustled off.

"I can choose my own drink for myself, thanks," Haruhi grumbled. Kyoya smirked. No matter how much Tamaki's death had affected her, that sharp tongue still remained.

"Very well, you can choose your own tea to drink with the meal then," he replied. Haruhi looked uneasy, her gaze sliding over to the door. She twisted the wedding ring on her finger nervously.

"Kyoya-senpai, how long do you plan on staying here? I have a meeting..." Kyoya looked at her quizzically.

"A meeting? But it's Sunday; isn't your office closed today?" he asked.

"Er... Yes, but I need to get myself ready for the meeting; it's tomorrow."

Kyoya looked Haruhi over slowly, noticing how she avoided his eyes and clutched at the fabric of her pants nervously.

"I think you'll be better at your meeting if you allow yourself to relax a bit today so you're fresh. Are you trying to avoid me, Haruhi?" The woman blinked in surprise at his accusation, a look that soon turned sheepish as she folded her hands in front of herself on the table, staring at them instead of looking at him. He'd hit the nail on the head.

"To be honest senpai, yeah, kind of. It's not you, I just..." Haruhi clenched her fists. Kyoya could see she was fighting tears. "It's hard, you know? I've been working constantly for years, trying to distract myself... And now here you are and everything I've been avoiding is crashing down on me. I'm sorry..."

Kyoya nodded, secretly a bit surprised at how defeated she sounded. "I understand, Haruhi." Before he could stop himself, he reached across the table and put his large hand over one of her tightly clenched fists. He felt her grip loosen just slightly, and she looked up, bewildered, into his eyes. He gave her a small, sad smile. "I miss him too."

The waiter bustled over with a tray, placing a coffee cup before each of them and filling the cups with the warm beverage, humming happily to himself. Kyoya sat back, letting go of Haruhi's hand. His fingers tingled and he rubbed them together absentmindedly.

"There you are sir, madam. Can I interest you in anything to eat as well?" the waiter asked, giving them both a cheerful smile. Kyoya motioned towards Haruhi, indicating that she ought to go first.

"Um... I'll have..." Haruhi reached for the menu, having not looked at it yet, and glanced over the first page. "The gyudon donburi, please. No tea." The waiter smiled and bowed.

"Of course madam. And for you, sir?"

Kyoya nodded towards Haruhi. "I'll have the same."

The waiter bowed again. "Very good sir; I will return with your orders shortly." The man bustled off again.

"How has your firm been?" Kyoya asked, unwilling to bring up Tamaki again. The relief in Haruhi's eyes told him that was a good choice.

"We're doing well; we recently won a big case. We got quite a bit of publicity for that one," she explained, a slight smile gracing her lips. Kyoya smiled back. He'd heard about that case, of course. It had been talked about in the paper... Though the article had been less about the case itself and more about the fact that a woman who was arguably the best lawyer in Japan - and the widow of one of the richest men in Japan - was choosing to live in poverty and acting as an advocate for the poor. The reporters expressed their dismay at this, but Kyoya had only felt a surge of pride for Haruhi as he read the article. That was just so... her.

"I'm glad you've been so successful. Perhaps you'll be getting some better funding soon with all this publicity," he said casually, sipping his coffee. Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't really care about the funding, Senpai; we make enough to pay the bills and that's enough for me."

Kyoya did not reply. He just watched her over the rim of his coffee cup. He wasn't surprised at her answer; Haruhi had never been very concerned about money. But hers was a perspective he had rarely taken, and he always found himself pondering what sort of life it would be if he had that view of things. She didn't seem to notice his gaze as she looked out the window. A little girl walked by, chattering happily to her mother, who held her hand. Haruhi smiled as she watched them. Kyoya felt his heart thump. He cleared his throat, and she turned back to him.

"You don't need to call me senpai anymore, Haruhi," he said simply, setting down the coffee and leaning back against the back of his chair. "After all, in the business world we're pretty much equals- prominent business owner and Japan's finest attorney." Haruhi blushed at his comment.

"I'm hardly Japan's finest attorney... And if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to continue calling you senpai... I'm just too used it."

Kyoya smiled to himself, a little sadly. He had to admit he'd seen that one coming... But he couldn't help but wish she'd be less formal. Still, he knew better than to argue with a lawyer, especially one like her. "As you wish," he replied with a shrug. Their waiter approached with a tray, from which he took their food and placed the steaming bowls before them.

"Here you are sir, madame. Enjoy your meal and please, do not hesitate to grab my attention if you need anything!" The man gave them a beaming smile and then hurried off to another table. Haruhi looked down at her food, and her stomach grumbled loudly enough for Kyoya to hear it across the table. She gave him a sheepish look and began to eat. Kyoya felt a pang in his heart as he watched her. She was trying to hide it but he could tell she hadn't had a decent meal in quite a while. He was amazed at how well she was doing at her firm in such a state.

Suddenly Kyoya realized he'd been staring. Blushing slightly, he began to eat as well. They finished their meal in silence, partly because Kyoya would've felt guilty for interrupting Haruhi's meal, and partly because he was so lost in thought he wouldn't have been able to think of anything to talk to her about anyway.

Their dishes cleared, Kyoya signaled to the waiter for the check. Haruhi leaned back in her chair, a smile on her face. It was the only smile she'd had since seeing the little girl outside their window that actually looked genuine.

"That really was a good meal Kyoya-senpai," she said, sounding a bit stronger than she had when they had entered the restaurant. "Thank you for that."

Kyoya smirked, but on the inside his heart was fluttering. He was glad that he was able to help her... Even if it was just a meal. Still, he didn't want her to think he was acting strangely, so he shrugged off her thanks. "Think nothing of it; it's only natural that a gentleman should take his old friend to lunch once in a while."

Haruhi laughed. "You know, I have to admit it was good seeing you again senpai. We should do this more often!" Kyoya looked up at her sharply, surprised. Haruhi took his reaction to be a negative one and immediately blushed. "I... I didn't mean dinner, of course, I don't expect you to feed me all the time, I just meant meet up!"

Kyoya smiled slightly and shook his head. "It's alright, I figured that's what you had meant. And you're right, we should." Haruhi smiled gratefully, then turned and thanked the waiter who had just brought the check. Kyoya picked up the paper and looked it over. Haruhi had chosen one of the cheapest meals served... He couldn't really say that that came as any surprise to him. Still, as long as it filled her up, he didn't care what she ordered. He gave the waiter the money, as well as a generous tip, and with a deep bow the waiter hurried off. Haruhi got to her feet, gathering her coat and shopping bag.

"Thanks again for the meal, senpai, but I really need to get going. I have to..." She seemed to be searching for an acceptable excuse.

"Get ready for your meeting?" Kyoya offered. Though he really didn't want to see her go, he could tell that being near him was stressing her out, and stress was something she'd had quite too much of for a long time. She nodded hurriedly, grateful for the help.

"Yes, it's very important and I need to review the case beforehand," she explained, shrugging on her coat. Kyoya couldn't help but cringe when he noticed how threadbare it was. He stood up as well.

"Let me take you home," he demanded, picking up her shopping bag. Her brow furrowed.

"Senpai, I would really rather-" He cut her off.

"I'm taking you home. It's cold out and I don't have anything better to do this evening." He walked towards the door, giving Haruhi no choice but to follow him, and follow him she did. Kyoya heard her mutter "damn rich people" as she walked along behind him, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Same old Haruhi.

The two went outside, where Kyoya's driver waited with his town car. The driver jumped out and opened the door for Haruhi, bowing as he did so. She slid in, looking uncomfortable. Kyoya went around to the other side and got in, and the car drove off.

"Could you give the driver your address please?" he directed Haruhi. He knew what it was just as he knew the addresses of all the other host club members, but he didn't want her to know that he had been keeping tabs on her all this time. Haruhi obliged, and with a nod the driver began to make his way towards that part of the city.

As they drove along, the two passengers made polite, if somewhat stunted, conversation. Kyoya was exceedingly glad that Haruhi wanted to go out to lunch with him another time. He wondered if he would be able to make it sound so casual as it was this time.

"So," Kyoya said as they pulled up to a curb outside a somewhat ramshackle apartment building, "how about next Sunday at noon at the same restaurant?" Haruhi nodded in agreement. The driver got out and opened Haruhi's door.

"Right, see you then, Haruhi," Kyoya said as she got out of the vehicle. She turned back towards him.

"See you then senpai," she agreed, giving a small wave before walking off and entering the apartment building.

The two met the next Sunday, then the Sunday after that, and the one after that. It became a weekly meeting for the two, as regular and as oddly mandatory as any business meeting, but much more enjoyable. They discussed many things, from their jobs and coworkers, to the rest of the host club, and even occasionally, the past. Each time, they would both order black coffee, then Haruhi would pick something new from the menu and Kyoya would order the same thing. Despite Haruhi saying each time that she would pay for herself, Kyoya would silently take the bill, and neither would say anything more about it. Occasionally Haruhi would mention that she'd seen Mori or Kaoru or any of the other host club members, and it made Kyoya happy to hear she was finally getting in touch with all of them again.

About five months after they began their weekly lunches together, Kyoya received a call during his afternoon break from an unknown number. He answered the phone.

"Senpai?" the caller replied. Kyoya smiled in spite of himself, but kept his tone businesslike.

"Haruhi. What a pleasant surprise." He could hear the rustling of papers in the background. She must've been at her desk.

"Senpai, something came up and I won't be able to come to our lunch on Sunday," Haruhi explained. Kyoya's heart sank.

"Ah, I see." He tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice, but Kyoya wasn't sure how successful he was at that.

"Do you think we could reschedule it? For tomorrow night, maybe, around 6:30? I should be at a stopping point by then..." Haruhi sounded distracted.

Kyoya scrabbled for his appointment book, his heart racing. Were their weekly lunches together that important to Haruhi that she didn't even want to miss one? He tried unsuccessfully to keep that hope from welling up inside him. Ah, there was his appointment book. He flipped through it to find the next day. He was free at 6:30.

"That will work," he told her, his tone businesslike again.

"Oh, good," Haruhi replied, sounding relieved. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"I'll be home by then, so I'll just pick you up. And I've been meaning to go to a new restaurant my secretary has been raving about; we should go there, since we're already changing things up."

"Senpai, I don't really know if you should pick me up, I-" Haruhi was quickly interrupted by the man.

"No, I've made up my mind. I'll be at your firm at 6:30 sharp tomorrow evening. Be ready at that time, if you please."

Haruhi gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine. I've got to go senpai, see you then!"

"See you then, Haruhi."

Just as he said, Kyoya pulled up to Haruhi's law firm at 6:29. He'd decided to drive himself, giving his driver the night off. When he walked in, the first thing he noticed was the smell. The small office smelled clean and fresh, if a little damp perhaps, with the slightest hint of paper and ink. The office itself wasn't very big; in fact, it contained only two rooms. The room Kyoya was in, he assumed to be the reception area, though the desk there was empty. Behind the desk sat a large bucket. Every few minutes a drop of water would drop into the bucket. Similar buckets were scattered around the room. A door to his left bore a brass nameplate. He stepped closer. It read "Suoh Haruhi" across it. Kyoya could hear the rustling of papers beyond the door, and he opened it.

A small desk was inside, stacks of papers lined up neatly along its sides. Behind the desk, filing cabinets lined the wall. A small wooden chair sat along another wall, a clock ticking above it. A bucket like the ones in the reception area was placed in one corner. At the desk sat Haruhi herself, reading glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose and her brown hair drawn up in a somewhat messy bun that Kyoya guessed had probably been quite tidy that morning. She was intently reading through three papers that lay before her on the desk; they looked like testimonies to him. She didn't even look up as he entered.

"I'm sorry senpai, I'll only be a moment," she apologized. "If you just take a seat over there, I shouldn't be too long." Kyoya sat in the small wooden chair, watching her as she worked. He noticed that she was no longer wearing her wedding ring. He wondered what that meant.

At 7:20, Haruhi put down her papers and stretched. She winced as she looked at the clock, then at Kyoya's slightly amused expression.

"Ready now?" he asked. The teasing in his voice was almost undetectable, but Haruhi knew him well enough to hear it, and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry senpai, it's just that this case-" Haruhi began to explain, but Kyoya cut her off with a raised hand.

"It's no matter, just get your coat and let's be off. I'm getting quite hungry and I'm sure you are as well." Haruhi nodded and slipped on her coat, and they left the office.

It was raining outside, and Haruhi glanced nervously at the sky as they dashed out to the car. The drive to the restaurant was a fairly short one, so Kyoya quickly took his opportunity to inquire about Haruhi's missing ring.

"You're no longer wearing your ring," he remarked, trying to sound casual. He didn't want to sound too pushy for information.

"The firm's roof has a few leaks in it and we needed money to fix it," Haruhi replied. "I pawned it off. The roofing company is coming Sunday, which is why I had to reschedule." Though her voice was nonchalant, Kyoya saw the tears streaking down her cheeks when he glanced over at her. He could understand why this was so painful for her; she had kept very few tokens of her marriage with Tamaki, basically only her name and her ring, and now one was gone. Acting on an impulse, Kyoya reached over and took her hand. To his surprise, she squeezed his hand lightly, and when he didn't let go, she made no move to release it. They rode the rest of the way in silence, still holding hands.

Soon, too soon for Kyoya's liking, they pulled up to the restaurant. Kyoya helped Haruhi out of the car and the two headed inside, where the maître'd showed them to their seat. Haruhi looked around, nervously smoothing the fabric of her suit pants.

"Is something the matter?" Kyoya asked her when she didn't stop fidgeting.

"This place is... Really fancy. I feel underdressed," she admitted. Kyoya waved his hand at her, dismissing the thought.

"Nonsense, you look fine," he said, looking through his menu. They had the highest grade sushi here, including the "fancy tuna" Haruhi had always talked about while in the host club.

"Um... Kyoya?"

Kyoya's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He'd he just imagined that? It was the first time since they'd begun to meet for lunch five months ago that she'd called him by his name, with no honorifics. Haruhi blushed at his obvious surprise.

"I... I don't think I can afford to pay for my meal here..." she said quietly. Kyoya blinked in surprise. Was that all?

"I'll pick up the bill now and you can pay me back later," he replied, though they both knew that he would pay the bill and it would never be mentioned again. He went back to looking at the menu.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm?" This time, he didn't look up.

"Is... Is this a date?"

Kyoya put down his menu and looked Haruhi in the eyes. She looked confused. He longed to tell her now that he loved her, that he'd loved her for a long time, even before she'd married Tamaki all those years ago. Instead, he folded his hands in front of him on the table.

"Haruhi, Tamaki was my closest friend, and I know how much he loved you," he began, swallowing hard. Haruhi tried to interject a comment, but he shook his head to stop her, looking down at his hands as he continued. "And knowing that, I know that by this point, he'd want you to have started moving on in your life. He'd want you to be dating someone who would treat you well and make certain that you are cared for. As you do not seem to be willing to go out and find such a man, I am willing to take that place, if you would have me. I am single, I am well-off financially, and I care about you. Even if you've no interest in me romantically... Well, let's be honest with each other, neither of us are getting any younger, we're both very busy individuals, and with our hectic work schedules it can be difficult to find the companionship that every person needs. Being alone as we are can get pretty lonely. We could provide that needed companionship to each other. It's a win-win situation." He paused again, looking up at her. Understanding was dawning in her eyes. "So, to make a long answer short, yes, it is a date of sorts."

The two looked each other silently in the eyes for a brief moment, then Haruhi nodded.

"Okay," she said, picking up her own menu and beginning to look through it. Kyoya watched her a moment more, then picked up his menu again. They were both silent for a few minutes before Kyoya spoke up again.

"They have fancy tuna here," he commented.

"I saw."

The waiter came and asked for their orders. Haruhi asked for the fancy tuna. Kyoya ordered his own meal and a bottle of wine. The two ate their meal in relative quiet, occasionally making some small talk, mainly asking for the other to pass to salt, or to comment that the rice was perfect. After their dinner, Kyoya drove Haruhi home. The rain had stopped. Kyoya reached for Haruhi's hand and she took his, but neither said anything during the trip. He walked her to the door of her apartment and told her good night, and turned to leave.

"Kyoya, wait!" she called as he reached the first step. He turned around. She looked surprised at herself, but walked up to meet him.

"I... Thank you for doing this, Kyoya. I guess... I guess I do need some companionship in my life," she said, wringing her hands nervously. Kyoya smiled kindly at her.

"We all do. Good night, Haruhi," he replied.

"Good night, Kyoya."

The two continued to see each other for several months. They went on dinner dates, on walks, even had a few double dates with Hikaru and his wife. As Kyoya and Haruhi grew closer, their conversations grew more and more personal. They talked about everything, from their ambitions and dreams to the years Haruhi had spent married to Tamaki. One day she asked Kyoya why he never got married.

"I guess I never found the right woman," was his reply.

About a year after their first date, Kyoya arranged a picnic for the two of them in one of his private parks. They set up a large, soft blanket by a quaint little pond and watched a mother duck swim with her ducklings as they ate.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya began. He hoped that she would be comfortable with what he was about to say.

"Yes?" She turned to him, her big brown eyes full of curiosity.

"That night when you asked if we were going on a date... Do you remember what I told you?"

Haruhi blinked. "You said you would be willing to date me because Tamaki would want me to move on and we both were lonely, so we could be companions to one another even if no romantic attraction existed." Kyoya smiled wryly to himself. It sounded even worse said like that, but that was basically it.

"Right, well... I..." Kyoya cleared his throat. Haruhi was watching him expectantly. "I feel that I ought to tell you that as we've grown closer... I've come to love you." Mentally he cursed himself for making it sound so awkward. Haruhi scooted closer to him on the blanket and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too, Kyoya," she replied, and though his heart was leaping with joy, Kyoya merely squeezed her hand in return. The couple sat together that way in comfortable silence until their peace was disturbed by a large raindrop landing on Kyoya's head. He glanced up at the sky. The sun was quickly setting, and large storm clouds were blowing in alarmingly fast.

"We should get going," he said, standing up and offering Haruhi a hand to pull herself up. They packed up their food and blanket quickly and rushed to Kyoya's towncar where the driver was waiting, already holding Haruhi's door open.

Kyoya went with Haruhi to her door, holding an umbrella over their heads. Haruhi fumbled with her keys, trying to find the key to her apartment. A crash of thunder shook the building, and Haruhi let out a cry, dropping her keys. When she picked them up, she was shaking so badly she couldn't get the key in the lock. Kyoya took the keys from her gently and unlocked the door, ushering her inside.

"Good night, Haruhi," he said, kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tightly.

"Stay with me... Please?" The fear in her voice was obvious and Kyoya was helpless against it. He held her protectively in his arms.

"Alright," he consented.

Haruhi went to her room to get ready for bed, and after he dismissed his driver, Kyoya busied himself looking around the apartment. Though they had been dating for a considerable amount of time, he'd never been inside Haruhi's home. It was small, and sparsely furnished. The only decoration was a photo in a frame on a shelf near a small table. He took a closer look. It was the host club at Honey and Mori's graduation. Mori looked pleased but calm, while Honey, who sat on his shoulders, triumphantly held Usa-chan above his head. Hikaru and Kaoru were giving the camera two thumbs up on one side of the graduating pair. On the other side of the picture were Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi. Tamaki was beaming, his arms thrown around both Kyoya's and Haruhi's shoulders. Kyoya and Haruhi were both smiling at the graduates. Kyoya remembered the day it was taken. Life had been much simpler back then.

"Kyoya, the bathroom is over there if you need to use it." Haruhi's voice snapped Kyoya out of his memories. He turned to look at Haruhi, who'd come out of her room. Her hair was down and she was dressed in a soft pink nightgown. Kyoya's heart thumped in his chest. Another crash of thunder shook the house, and Haruhi flinched, letting out a small, frightened sound. That got Kyoya moving.

"I'll only be a bit, you go on to bed," he said, squeezing Haruhi's shoulder comfortingly as he passed her on the way to the bathroom. He washed his face, then removed his shirt and belt. His jeans would have to do, since he didn't have any pajamas with him. He ran his fingers through his hair once, then went to Haruhi's bedroom.

Haruhi was in bed when he got there; he could see her shivering beneath the blankets. He slid in carefully beside her. The bed wasn't very large; there was barely enough room for the two of them and Kyoya's feet hung off the end. He pulled her towards him, cradling her against his chest. Her breathing slowed, and eventually, Haruhi slipped into sleep. Kyoya laid awake, remembering the last time he'd been in a bed with Haruhi. He'd pinned her against the mattress in an attempt to show her why Tamaki had been so upset with her for trying to confront some rude boys at the beach. She'd looked so frightened at first that his resolve nearly broke, but even then she'd seen right through him.

Haruhi rolled over in her sleep, her forehead resting against his chest. He could feel her breath against his bare skin, soft and gentle. She mumbled something in her sleep, then fell silent once more. Kyoya smiled and rubbed her back softly. He felt her sigh.

Outside the window, another flash of lightning lot the sky, followed by another crash of thunder. Haruhi started to quake, and Kyoya pulled her in closer.

"Shhh, shhh," he cooed to her, softly stroking her hair. She gripped his arm.

"Tam...aki..." she whimpered in her sleep. Hearing Tamaki's name instead of his own hurt, but Kyoya wasn't surprised. How many nights had Tamaki comforted her just like this?

"It's okay. I'm right here and you're going to be okay," he hummed. Haruhi whimpered again and fell silent, falling deeper into sleep. And at some point in the night, Kyoya must've fallen asleep as well.

A couple week later, Kyoya told Haruhi that he wanted to have a date at the small restaurant where they'd once had their Sunday lunches together. She was surprised but pleased, and agreed to meet him there the next day.

"It's nice to be back here," Haruhi commented as they sat in their regular spot. Kyoya agreed as the same gray-haired waiter bustled up to their table to ask for their order. Kyoya requested black coffee for both of them, as well as gyudon donburi. Haruhi smiled warmly at him.

"Are you trying to recreate our first meeting here?" she asked. Kyoya smiled wryly. She always could see right through him.

"Something like that," he replied. Their meal was soon delivered, and the two ate happily, swapping jokes and funny stories from their previous week at the office. Finally they finished their meal, and Kyoya put the money for it on the table and stood up.

"You know, Haruhi, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you..." He began, jamming his hands in his pockets in a casual pose.

"What?" Haruhi looked up at him expectantly with those warm, chocolaty brown eyes of hers, and though on the outside he maintained his casual stance, on the inside his heart was melting.

"Well, I wanted to know..." he knelt down beside her on one knee, pulling a tiny box from his pocket and flicking it open. A finely crafted, delicate engagement ring lay nestled inside. "If you would marry me?"

Haruhi let out a little gasp of surprise, then her mouth twisted upward in a calmly joyful smile.

"Of course I would, Kyoya," she said, putting her hand out and allowing him to slip the ring onto her finger before pulling him close in a tight hug. "Of course I would." Kyoya hugged her back, a chorus of "Awwww!"s chiming behind him. Of course, he didn't care about anyone else's opinion at the moment. As for him, this was the happiest moment of his life.

◊◊◊One Year Later◊◊◊

The wedding was a simple affair. This was rather surprising for an Ootori wedding, but Kyoya and Haruhi both agreed that they preferred it to be that way. Only a few people would attend the ceremony, which was being held in one of the Ootori family's private gardens. Kyoya's parents and siblings were there, as well as Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori, who was acting as Kyoya's best man. Mei once again stood up for Haruhi, this time as the matron of honor, and her little girl ran down the aisle, trailing rose petals as she went.

Ranka walked his daughter down the aisle once more, tears in his eyes. He'd refused to wear the same outfit to both weddings, and this time he was clad in a become gray pin-striped suit. Haruhi wore a simple cream-colored gown. It was similar to her first dress, but lacked the lace sleeves, instead being held up by wide satin straps. The ceremony seemed to go by in a blur before the simple cake and punch reception, where the couple shared their first dance as man and wife. Kyoya could have sworn he saw Tamaki, smiling and wiping tears from his face, among their friends as the pair glided by, but he decided he must've been imagining things.

Though the wedding had been simple, both bride and groom were exhausted by the time they had returned to the Ootori mansion, and they went straight to bed where they laid and talked before falling asleep.

"You know, for something that started out as a matter of convenience, this relationship has turned out well," Haruhi remarked, smiling at her husband. Kyoya reached forward, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Haruhi, it was never a relationship of convenience for me. I... I've always loved you, for years and years," Kyoya admitted, hoping she wouldn't be angry with him for not saying so sooner. Haruhi smiled and closed her eyes.

"I know. Tamaki had always said so," she replied, her words heavy with sleep. Before Kyoya even had time to ask what she'd meant by that, she had already drifted off. Deciding he'd ask her in the morning rather than try to wake her again now, Kyoya closed his own eyes.

He'd nearly drifted off when a bright light from the foot of the bed woke him. Sitting up carefully so as not to disturb Haruhi, he rubbed his eyes and squinted into the light. At the end of the bed stood Tamaki, dressed in a brilliantly white suit that radiated light.

"Tamaki?!" Kyoya whispered incredulously. The man smiled in reply, then nodded toward Haruhi.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Tamaki remarked, looking at her fondly. Kyoya could only nod in reply. "She's right, you know. I always knew you were in love with Haruhi. I wasn't blind to it. I was just too selfish to allow myself to acknowledge it. I wanted her for my own, and I knew you'd let me have her if she would have me." The spirit let out a sigh, then walked over to his old friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Though Kyoya felt no weight where the other man's hand rested, it did feel warm there, and oddly comforting.

"You always were my best friend, Kyoya, and you'll be a wonderful husband for Haruhi. I always knew you would be. You have my blessing." Tamaki leaned over Kyoya placing his hand on Haruhi's head. She stirred a bit in her sleep, then was still. "Go, my bird. Be free from me." The man straightened up again, moving back to the foot of the bed.

"I always thought that my romance with Haruhi was the best thing I'd ever experience. But now, watching you two together..." Tamaki's eyes flicked between Kyoya and Haruhi, "I think I may have found something that rivals it. I'll be watching out for you, my friend, and for her. Take care of her." The spirit smiled once more and gave a little wave, then vanished. As he disappeared a sound like a thunderclap echoed through the room, and Haruhi let out a frightened cry in her sleep. Kyoya laid back down and gathered her to his chest.

"Kyoya..." Haruhi whimpered in her sleep, curling in close to him. Kyoya smiled in spite of himself, wrapping her in his arms.

"Hush, my dear," he murmured to her comfortingly, lightly stroking her hair, "Don't worry, I'm here."

* * *

**Once again, please review! This was my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
